


Chiltontown

by haywoods



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoods/pseuds/haywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title based on Halloweentown even though it has nothing to do with the movie. Basically, I suck at titles and summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiltontown

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, please be gentle! I'm not a natural writer but I have room for improvement.
> 
> So a good friend of mine said to me "I want some little kid come up to his house dressed as him" about Chilton. Then she suggested the kid say "I want to be a best selling author like you!!“ which then lead to "Or it can be a little girl! and he bends down to say hello and she touches his face “You are beautiful Mr. Chilton”
> 
> So here it is in fic form! But without the face touching part (as adorable as that would have been). I’m not exactly good at this and I guess this is my first fic ever and it’s something I’ve never done.
> 
> The kid in the fic has no name or age so that could up to you to decide! Which makes it even more fun. Any mistakes are my own!

Frederick Chilton never liked Halloween. In fact, if you asked him what his favorite holiday was, he’d say anything but Halloween. He never understood why people would pretend to dress up as something they weren’t , spend a lot of money on candy that will go to waste if not a lot of kids come to your door, and spend even more money on decorations for just one day out of the year. It’s not that people were never creative with their costumes (except the lazy people who just wear a mask or a silly t-shirt. What’s the point in that?!) it was just never his favorite holiday.

If he had it his way, he’d spend the entire time locked in his house with no lights on and the tv set very low as to make it seem like nobody was home. Well, it seemed like that was going to be the way he spent his night but the door bell just had to ring when the movie he was watching was getting to the good part. Despite not liking Halloween he did enjoy all the movies that happened to be on.

Since moving to a new neighborhood, he never got around to getting to know the people around. I mean, why would he? He never had anything in common with people anyway and they’d just ask him about his scar, which he really didn’t want to be the cause of every conversation.

“How did you get that scar? Were you in an accident?”

“You look like nothing even happened to you! Why do you have such a nasty looking scar?”

Okay so maybe nasty wasn’t the word of choice. But he was tired of the questions and tired of people in general.

The door bell rang for a third time pulling him out of his thoughts. Maybe he just sit here and keep ignoring it and hope that whoever it is will just go away. But of course that doesn’t seem to be the case. So much for getting peace and quiet one day out of the year.

“Trick or treat!”

He looked down and only saw one kid. Maybe nobody else would bother to arrive.

“And who are you supposed to be?”

He didn’t really care. He just thought to humor the kid and move on. He could hear the movie still playing in the background and really wanted to know how it ended.

“MY FAVORITE AUTHOR!”

Did this kid really have to scream? Why wasn’t her mother telling her to lower her voice.

“My mommy wanted me to be a princess and picked out so many costumes for me to wear! But I told her I wanted to be my favorite author!”

Come to think of it, he did notice how familiar that little suit on her looked and she was holding a familiar book. Wait a minute…..

“What author are you exactly? I don’t recognize your costume.”

It was a lie. Lying to kids isn’t as easy as you may think. But of course the kid isn’t going to know that. Plus, now that he knew who she was dressed as, he really wanted to humor her. She wasn’t such a terrible kid in his eyes now.

“Mommy! Hold my bag of candy please? See! That’s hi--- WAIT THAT’S YOU! OH MY GOSH! MOMMY IT’S HIM! IT’S HIM!”

Well shit. Seeing her little face light up and her pure excitement should not be making him feel things. It wasn’t that Frederick hated kids. In fact, he kind of didn’t mind them. He just didn’t like kids pointing and staring at him like he was some kind of monster you only see in horror movies and the fact that parents allowed their kids to do such things only made him question their parenting skills.

“Don’t you think you’re kind of a little too young to be reading such a book as this?”

Seriously, what kind of parent let’s their kid read a book about a murderous cannibal? Surely something is wrong with her parenting!

“Mommy said that as long as I didn’t get a single nightmare she would read it to me! I didn’t get any scary dreams so we finished the whole book!”

Well I guess that kind of makes sense. As long as the parent was reading it with their child, it couldn’t have been as bad as it seemed. The parent would just have to remind the child that it was all fictional when in reality it was all true (As true as Frederick allowed it to be. Some details he might have added in for his own benefit) and that Chilton had seen and lived through it all. But this kid didn’t need to know that of course.

He didn’t have much candy so he just decided to give her all of it and hope that no other kids would bother him the rest of the night. He really wanted to get back to that movie!

“Thank you so much Mr. Chilton! I was wondering if maybe I could ask you one last thing?”

He took a deep sigh. Whatever this little wanted to ask it seemed important since he looked and saw her mother lean down and the little child whispered something to her.

“Sure thing kiddo go right ahead.”

Kiddo? He never once in his entire life called a kid that but I suppose this little girl got to him in a way.

“I was- I was wondering if maybe you could sign my book, please?”

Well of course! He wasn’t ever one to deny someone an autograph and he wasn’t going to stop here.

“Do you have a pen? I’m only kidding. Wait right here and I’ll go get one. Unless of course you trust me enough to hand me the book and I’ll only be a few moments.”

“I don’t mind at all Mr. Chilton! Mommy can you hand me the book please?”

He closed his door just a crack but could hear the girl and her mother talking in the distance. Whatever it was, the child couldn’t stop going on about how this was the best night ever and how it was a Halloween she’ll remember for a long time.

He had to smile at that. He sure as hell didn’t expect the night to go this way but at the same time, he was thankful for this little girl and the fact that he called her his hero was not something he ever expected. Why would anybody call HIM their hero? Frederick Chilton was no hero. He was a survivor. He fought and gave up no matter what situation he was faced with.

Not a lot of people can survive their own disembowelment, getting framed for cannibalistic murderers (Seriously, who accuses a VEGAN of being a cannibal?), and getting shot in the face.

Making his way back to his door he opened it and bent down to hand the girl her book. It hurt a little bit to do that considering his scar but he managed to put on a brave face just for this girl.

“Thank you so much Mr. Chilton! You have no idea how happy this made me!”

“Don’t worry about it kid. Just promise me one thing okay?”

“Of course! Anything for my hero!”

He smirked a little at that before replying to her.

“Promise me that no matter what situation you face, you will always come out on top. Never let the other person think they have the upper hand. And also promise me that if one way you too decide to become a famous author such as myself, I be the first person to have a copy of that book.”

Seeing her little face light up as he said the words was something Frederick was going to keep inside his memory for years to come.

“Do you really think I could be a best selling author like you?!”

“I think that as long as you try hard enough and put enough effort in, you can be anything you want. Best selling author or not, you’re going to go far in life.”

He couldn’t believe he was saying those words but something about this little girl just gave him so much hope. He wanted to see her succeed just as himself. He wanted her to know that no matter what she did, she would go far in life even if he might not be able to see here to see it.

“I promise Mr. Chilton! I promise!”

She opened her arms out in hopes of getting a hug out of him. (If you had seen her face, you wouldn’t have denied her that right either!). The hug didn’t last very long considering it was getting late and her mom wanted to take her around the block a few more times and then go home.

“Bye Mr. Chilton! Have a Happy Halloween!”

He stood there for a few moments waving before going back inside. The movie was long over but he didn’t care. It was worth missing the movie for that little girl. He walked back to the couch he was sitting down on at the start of the night just staring at the screen. He smile grew to a full one thinking about how her little face would light at seeing the personal message he had written along with his signature.

He never got a chance to thank her but hopefully his message was clear enough that she would know just how much her costume and her words meant to him.


End file.
